gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Mann Co.
Five Nights at Mann Co is a crossover horror game released for the PC and Steam Box. It is a crossover between Five Nights at Freddy's and Team Fortress 2. Plot This takes place XX years after the events of Team Fortress 2. Gray Mann is long dead and his fortune was taken by Mann Co. Also, several of his machines have been put on display in Saxton Hale's Mann Co Museum ™. However, as they're still intact, their programming is still somewhat around, and they have an uncontrollable urge to kill. That's where you come in. Congratulations! You've been hired as a security guard at the museum! You work the night shift for the wing that contains the robots! Just keep calm and avoid eye contact with the robots and you'll be fine! Warning: Mann Co is not responsible for death or dismemberment. Gameplay As the security guard, it's your job to defend yourself from the killer robots who enjoy walking around after hours. Your office has a huge door which you sit across from along with 2 side vents, all of which grant the robots full access to your easily killable self. Lucky for you, these robots are dumb. We've given you a mask of Gray Mann to fool the tin cans! Just put it on for as long as you need and everything will be ok. You also possess a flashlight to see down the hall. Your most prominent weapon, however, is your access to the security cameras on your assigned wing of the museum. Each camera is equipped with a flashlight to chase away the darkness so you can keep an eye on the 'bots. However, with all battery-powered devices, your flashlight uses up its power, and we don't carry spares. Sorry! CEO Saxton Hale put all our money into hat-manufacturing facilities. Robots Scoutbot - Usually the first one out, Scoutbot likes to get to the point as fast as possible. He flanks you through your right vent, but if seen coming he can be easily fooled by the Gray Mask. Soldierbot - A prime warrior, Soldierbot prefers the direct approach. He'll try to get you through the main door. Despite his warrior's resolve, Soldierbot is pretty stupid. Just keep the Gray Mask on long enough and he'll go away. Pyrobot - With a terrifying gasmask visage, Pyrobot loves to toy with his enemies. He'll wander around, staring at the cameras for a bit, eventually making his way to your left vent. However, the Gray Mask will fool him too. Demobot - The cycloptic Demobot is a rather slow beast. He progresses to your office a bit later than some of his other peers, but it takes a little effort to fool him. He'll progress down your front hallway slowly, but if you keep the Gray Mask on long enough he'll walk away. Flashing your light will deter him, but not for long. Heavybot - The biggest and toughest of the bunch, Heavybot will attempt to get into the office via the front entrance (mainly because he won't fit in the vents) and might just make it inside. If he catches you off-guard you can pull on the Gray Mask incredibly fast. His less-than complex programming won't be enough to process the change and he'll leave you alone. If you're not quick enough, though, he'll get you. Engiebot - The Engineer robot is arguably the smartest robot on the team. Ever since he was put on display he was always a bit twitchy, so he's kept in storage when the lights go out for the safety of the other robots. However, he found a way out and will come after you through the front door, but the mask won't fool him. However, if you flash your light at him enough, he'll probably get annoyed and leave, but he'll be back later. He also has a fondness for fixing things. Medicbot - This medical robot wheels his way around the facility, usually following the stronger robots and directing them to your office. Once he does decide to come after you, he'll crawl through the left vent to surprise you. Despite being the third smartest robot, once he makes it into the office you can pull on your mask real fast to fool him, causing him to leave. Sniperbot - Snipes doesn't like the direct approach, often screwing around and calculating the best route into your office. Once he decides, he might come into your office from any direction. He likes to be unpredictable. Fortunately, he's not very good at predicting you as he'll be fooled if you put on the mask before he makes it in. If he does make it in, he'll hang out in front of your desk for a while before killing you. Spybot - Spybot is a unique case. He'll never come for you directly, instead choosing to target your cameras. If you allow him to, he'll place a sapper on said camera, permanently disabling it. If you flash your camera light at him, he might go away to target another camera, but he'll never quit. Oddly enough, we have found various guard with butterfly knives in their necks. Maybe he'll come after you after he disables all the cameras. He really likes to hear himself laugh. Sentry Buster - The Buster won't come out unless he feels confident. How to make him not come out? Just keep looking at him through the cameras! However, if he's left alone he'll eventually run out, making a beeline for you with intent to explode in your face. If he gets out your only hope would be to plop your mask on before he gets there. Areas Office - Your home base. Make sure nobody else gets in. Display Room 1 - A display case. The Scoutbot, Pyrobot, and Spybot start here. Display Room 2 - Another display case. Soldierbot, Heavybot, Demobot, and Medicbot start here. Main Hall - The main foyer of the museum. Gift Shop - The gift shop filled with trinkets. Sniperbot starts here. Parts and Services - The storage wing for the robots. Engineerbot starts here. Display Room 3 - Another display case. Sentry Buster starts here. Men's Restroom - The Men's restroom. Back Hall 1 - A hall near your office. Air Duct 1 - Your left air duct. Air Duct 2 - Your left air duct. Credits TF2 belongs to Valve. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon Category:Horror Category:Survival horror games Category:Valve Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:FNaF Fangames Category:Horror Games